The present invention is directed to a baseplate for labels such as name tags, signs, symbols, and the like which may be fixed on the face of the baseplate In various kinds of conferences, seminars exhibitions, training courses and similar occasions, name tags are often distributed to the participants. The name tags are fastened to garments by means of plastic covers or casings provided with a safety pin or a corresponding fastening means. A baseplate of the above type is disclosed in Finnish patent application Ser. No. 854,533 to Seppanen. That application discloses a baseplate with a pin fixed into a recess either by a label adhered over the recess or by bending the edges of the recess at least one point such that a portion of the baseplate covers the pin. This method of fixing the pin in place makes special demands on the label or requires an additional working stage when the edge of the recess is bent over the pin. Moreover, it is necessary to use designations on the labels to differentiate groups, e.g., different departments, home offices, etc. from one another since known baseplates have indistinguishable visual features.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a baseplate with a detachable pin such that the pin may be fixed in place on the baseplate without requiring the use of special labels and without requiring an additional working stage in the production of the baseplate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a baseplate such that name tags belonging to different groups of persons may be distinguished visually without having to read the labels on the baseplates.